Un Cauchemar ou un Rêve ?
by kazuha77
Summary: A cause d'une potion ratée, Drago et Hermione se réveillent un matin dans le même lit. Pire, ils découvrent qu'ils sont mariés et ont un enfant ! Réussiront ils à revenir à Poudlard ? Et surtout, comment vont ils survivre en attendant ? Cadeau pour Lillia
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai ecrit cette fic pour un défi mais je ne l'ai pas mise avec les autres car elle est un peu longue. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'ecrire et j'ai été récompensé en gagnant le défi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!

* * *

**Défi de Lillia**

_Nous sommes en septième année, à Poudlard. __  
__Les Gryffondors et Serpentard ont un cours commun de potion, dont Rogue est toujours le professeur.__  
__Malheureusement, ça tourne mal : Neville rate sa potion et, comble de maladresse, la renverse sur un binôme bien particulier, formé par le sadique Severus. __  
__Là, c'est le début des problèmes ! Ils se réveillent dans un lit qui n'est pas le leur et dans une maison inconnue. Pire : ils ne tardent pas à découvrir qu'ils sont mariés et parents... __  
__Une seule chose peut les renvoyer à leur époque. Mais réussiront-ils à la trouver ?__  
__Et surtout, comment vont-ils survivre en attendant ?_

* * *

**POV Drago**

_Ding Dong_

- Hmmgrrhumphgrr…

Désolé pour ce dialogue si incompréhensible, mais, pour le moment, c'est la seule chose que je puisse articuler. Je suis si bien dans mon lit que je ne veux en aucun cas le quitter. De plus, j'ai fait un rêve horrible. Enfin, un cauchemar, quoi ! Vous voulez que je vous raconte ? D'accord.

Alors, j'étais en cours de potions - en commun avec les Gryffondors pour pas changer… - et notre cher Rogue avait décidé de nous faire faire une Potion Doux Rêves.

En quoi ça consiste ? Eh bien, c'est une potion qu'on prend juste avant de dormir et ça nous permet de faire de beaux rêves. C'est assez pratique quand on veut passer une bonne nuit, mais c'est à utiliser avec modération car certaines personnes qui en ont abusé ne voulaient plus se réveiller tellement leurs rêves étaient merveilleux. Ils vivaient dans leurs rêves, quoi… Mais tout ça n'est pas important.

Donc, on devait préparer cette potion en binôme et, comme de par hasard, par machiavélisme ou simple stupidité, Rogue m'a mit avec cette intello de sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Je crois que vous avez tous deviné qui c'est. Oui, toi, là-bas ? Bingo ! Granger ! Enfin bref… On préparait notre mixture tranquillement, s'ignorant l'un l'autre, et cela marchait très bien, notre potion prenant la couleur désirée, et on était même en avance par rapport aux autres ! Faut dire, les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école ensemble, ça fait un carton !... C'est moi ou je viens de faire un compliment sur Granger, là… Passons…

Comble de la malchance (ça devait vraiment pas être mon jour dans ce rêve…), Neville Londubat, le plus maladroit de tous les abrutis de la Terre, était à côté de nous et, bien sûr, ça ne vous étonnera pas si je vous dis qu'il a renversé son chaudron sur nous… Je le savais bien que ça ne vous étonnerait pas.

Mais quel boulet, je vous jure ! Faudrait lui remplacer le cerveau, enfin plutôt, lui en mettre un, et lui apprendre à bouger son corps sans faire la moindre bêtise. Rappelez-moi pourquoi c'est un sorcier déjà ?

Sa potion nous est donc tombée dessus ce qui a crée un nuage de fumée gris et épais. J'étais en train de suffoquer quand cette saleté de sonnerie à la con m'a réveillé.

_Ding Dong_

Grrr !!

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je fais un petit roulement sur le côté, espérant que mon autre oreille soit un peu plus sourde que la gauche. Après avoir fait mon roulé-boulé, j'essaie de me rendormir, espérant ne plus refaire ce cauchemar atroce, mais un léger souffle sur mon visage me fait lentement ouvrir les yeux.

Et là… (C'est le drame !) Non, mais ça pourrait ! Je crois juste que je me suis rendormi trop rapidement et que je fais de nouveau un cauchemar horrible et, croyez-le ou non, celui-ci est pire que le précédent !

Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? D'accord, mais je vous aurez prévenu ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre de faire des cauchemars la nuit à cause de moi, je nierais toute responsabilité !

Alors, voilà… GRANGER EST EN FACE DE MOI, DANS MON LIT ET SON VISAGE EST A PEINE A DEUX CENTIMETRES DU MIEN !!!!!

- Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh !!!!!

Après être resté quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, je me met à hurler à plein poumons en sortant vite fait du lit. Je vois et j'entends Granger faire comme moi, son hurlement se mêlant au mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? hurle-t-on en cœur.

Mais elle va arreter de faire tout comme moi ! Je sais que je suis génial mais quand même !

Bon, reprends-toi, Drago ! Tu DOIS te réveiller de ce cauchemar ! Allez, réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !! (Ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer qu'un Malefoy ne suppliait jamais personne, je les en remercie mais c'est MOI que je supplie donc je peux…).

Je voix l'autre greluche me regarder bizarrement. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux ma photo ? Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même !

- Ca t'arrive souvent de te frapper ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ra… Ah, oui… En fait, je me suis donne une baffe pour me réveiller plus vite. Une petite, bien entendu.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais dans MON lit, ta tête à même pas deux centimètres de LA mienne.

- Alors déjà, ce n'est pas TON lit. Si tu n'as pas encore remarqué, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce et je m'apperçois avec effarement que le paillasson a raison. Nous sommes actuellement dans une chambre assez spacieuse. Les murs peints en blanc rendent la pièce lumineuse grâce aux rayons du soleil qui traversent les deux fenêtres encadrant le lit. Une porte entre-ouverte se trouve en face de celui-ci et je remarque que cela donne à une salle de bain.

Je suis sans voix. Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge et une question n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Apparemment, continue Granger en réfléchissant, le rêve que j'ai fait s'est réellement produit… La potion que Neville a malencontreusement versé sur nous a des effets assez bizarres.

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers elle, arrêtant d'un seul coup la contemplation de la pièce.

Aurait-elle fait le même rêve que moi ? Ou plutôt, ce que j'ai cru rêver, était-ce la réalité ? Serait-ce à cause de cette potion que nous sommes ici tous les deux ?

Je savais que cet incapable était nul en potion, mais à ce point-là !! Non, parce que louper une Potion Doux Rêves, c'est déjà limite, mais pour, en plus, la transformer en Potion Horribles Cauchemars, faut vraiment pas être doué !!

- Donc, ce que j'ai rêvé, et toi aussi apparemment, ça serait la réalité ? Et là, en fait, on serait en train de rêver ? Mais c'est un vrai cauchemar !!

- Je suis autant enchantée que toi, Malefoy. Il va maintenant falloir trouver une solution à ce problème.

- Ouais, mais d'abord, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller car même si t'as un drap autours de toi, je sais que t'es nue dessous et ça me dégoute. Surtout que t'es en train de le salir…

C'est vrai ça ! Et puis, le fait de me dire que j'ai dormi à côté de Granger nue, j'ai des frissons de dégoût qui me traversent tout le corps. Bon, il ne faut plus que j'y pense… Argh !!

-Désolé de salir les draps, Malefoy, mais je préserve ma pudeur, MOI. E

lle a bien insisté sur le dernier mot et je me demande bien pourquoi. Surtout qu'elle baisse le regard vers mon…

- Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh !!!!!

Deuxième fois que je hurle en même pas cinq minutes, mais il y a de quoi !

Devinez quoi. Non, non, j'insiste, devinez ! Je suis entièrement NU devant GRANGER !!!!

Bon, au moins, ça lui permettra d'en voir une au moins une fois dans sa vie, mais j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas la mienne…

Je me précipite vers un coussin et le prend pour cacher ma virilité. J'essaie de reprendre un peu de contenance devant cette situation plus que gênante. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, première règle à observer dans un tel scénario catastrophe. Je la regarde de haut et, elle, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est sourire malicieusement avec un air gourmand et les yeux pétillant de malice.

Euh… Attendez ! Revenons un peu en arrière, voulez-vous. Un air gourmand ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve gourmand ? Je sais que je suis bien formé mais quand même ! Je commence légèrement à avoir peur là…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexions qu'une porte derrière moi s'ouvre violemment.

- Tout va bien ? On a entendu des hurlements !

Weasley !!

- Hmm ! Joli petit cul, Malefoy !

Potter !!!!

Je me retourne très lentement pour leur faire face et, malgré que je sois nu, je le fais avec dignité, bien sûr.

Que ce soit dans la vraie vie ou dans mon cauchemar, ils n'ont pas changé. L'un, toujours les cheveux pas coiffés, balafré et binoclard et l'autre, toujours grand, roux avec des tâches de rousseurs et cet air stupide sur le visage qui ne le quitte jamais.

Ils se tiennent dans l'embrasure de la deuxième porte (que je n'avais pas vu car elle était derrière moi) et commencent à ranger leur baguette magique dans leur robe de sorcier.

- On a pas arrêté de sonner et personne ne nous répondait et quand on a entendu crier, on s'est permi d'entrer. Ca ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, Granger l'a fait à ma place. Il faut dire que quand vous vous retrouvez nu devant vos pires ennemis de toujours, avec seulement un coussin pour cacher vos bijoux de famille, ça vous rend tout de suite muet. De plus, lorsqu'il y en a un qui vous regarde avec plein de dégoût et l'autre qui est à la limite du fou rire, vous vous sentez un peu con. En tout cas, moi, c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment.

- J'avoue qu'on est passé un peu à l'improviste. On aurait dû prévenir qu'on venait.

- Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas.

Je me retourne légèrement pour fusiller Granger du regard.

Elle en a de bonnes !! C'est rien !! C'est pas elle qui est à moitié nue devant ses amis !

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez passer quand vous voulez. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

Elle joue drôlement bien la comédie pour quelqu'un qui vient d'atterrir dans ses rêves (Je suppose qu'elle rêve de moi puisque je suis ici… Oui, j'en ai conclu que c'était SON rêve depuis que Potter et Weasley sont entrés dans ma chambre alors que j'étais à poil). Mais devrais-je lui rappeler que c'est MA maison (Bah oui, parce que je ne pense pas qu'un Gryffondor mettrait des draps verts pour son lit).

- Par contre, je vous demanderais de nous attendre dans le salon pendant nous nous habillons.

- Bien sûr.

Ils sortent enfin de la chambre et je me surprends à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pas que j'aime pas me retrouver nu devant mes pires ennemis mais quand on me détaille des pieds à la tête, c'est plutôt gênant.

- Malefoy, il faut qu'on mette au clair certaines choses.

- Je suis bien d'accord ! On met ses deux idiots à la porte et on trouve un moyen de rentrer à Poudlard.

- On ne pourra pas rentrer sans connaitre l'antidote.

- Le problème, tu vois, c'est que la potion de Neville était RATÉE. Alors, va trouver l'antidote d'une potion ratée !

Granger soupire et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser cette question, même si, malgré moi, je connais la réponse.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ma voix est un tout petit peu désespérée et je remercie Merlin que Granger ne l'ai pas remarqué.

- Pour le moment, on joue le jeu. Apparemment, dans cette vie (enfin, plutôt dans ce rêve), nous sommes ensemble.

Je fais une grimace de dégoût qui n'échappe pas à la Gryffondor. Merci, j'avais remarqué…

- Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre mais il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. Il faut faire comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

- Ok… dis-je super convaincu (ironie, quand tu nous tiens…). Mais il est hors de question que je t'embrasse, Granger !! Pas envie d'être contaminé !

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Malefoy, je ne le souhaite pas non plus.

- Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas te briser le cœur.

Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour m'y enfermer. Une bonne douche me fera du bien.

Ah ! Enfin tranquille ! L'eau brûlante qui coule sur mon corps… Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Et ça détend !

Vous ne me croirez jamais mais j'étais tellement tendu que tous mes muscles étaient contractés. J'en avais mal à la nuque à force. Mais l'eau chaude me dénoue peu à peu ces tissus de chair et je me sens détendu, reposé, en paix, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, que j'avais inconsciemment fermé, et là… (C'est le drame !) Oui, bah, on a compris ! Je dirais plutôt, arrêt respiratoire, arrêt cardiaque, arrêt cérébrale, je suis mort…

Mes mains sont posées à plat sur le mur carrelé et la chose, aussi petite soit elle, qui a attiré mon regard et qui m'a assassiné sur le coup, c'est un petit anneau doré enlaçant mon annuaire gauche.

- Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh !!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après m'être remit une fois de plus du choc et d'avoir essayé de me noyer avec le pomeau de douche (vraiment pas pratique…), je suis enfin lavé et HABILLÉ et je descends rejoindre les autres au salon et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller.

Je sais pas trop où me diriger mais, heureusement pour moi, j'ai un radar spécial qui repère Potty en moins de deux (et sur un kilomètre, s'il vous plait !). Ca m'est très utile à Poudlard quand j'ai envie de m'adonner à mon passe-temps favoris : embêter Potter.

Non, je plaisante ! J'arrive à me repérer grâce aux voix. C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être naïf des fois ! Vous gobez tout ce que je vous dis.

Je m'arrête devant la porte à double battant, respire un bon coup pour me donner du courage et l'ouvre. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'un CNI (Corps Non Identifié) se jette sur moi. Et le pire (oui, parce qu'il y a pire), c'est qu'il m'appelle : papa…

Non, je ne hurlerais pas. De un, parce que je suis en présence des deux autres abrutis et de deux, parce que j'ai assez hurlé depuis tout à l'heure. Ma jolie voix va être toute éraillée après. Alors, comment réagir ? J'avoue que j'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer car, voyez-vous, même un Malefoy craquerait dans ce genre de situation.

Non mais, c'est vrai ! Je me réveille tranquillement ce matin, et je vois Granger dans mon lit, je découvre qu'on vit ensemble, PIRE, on est mariés et maintenant, j'apprends qu'on a un gosse, ce qui inclus, bien évidemment, le fait que j'ai dû coucher avec elle ! Je vomis maintenant ou j'attends un peu ?...

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Il faut dire que j'ai été tellement choqué d'apprendre que j'avais un fils (au moins, c'est pas une fille, Dieu merci !) que je le tiens à présent à bout de bras, le fixant de mes yeux gris comme si je l'examinais.

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais j'hésite entre deux solutions : le jeter à terre (Mais bon, il y est pour rien, lui, c'est qu'un gosse) ou le serrer dans mes bras (Bah oui, il est trop chou et il me ressemble ! C'est bien mon fils !). Finalement, j'opte pour aucunes de ces propositions et je le dépose bien gentiment sur le sol, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Comment ça, j'ai souri ? Non, vous avez du mal voir car un Malefoy ne sourit pas, il se moque.

- Ton thé est prêt, Ma… Drago ! Fort, comme tu l'aimes.

- Merci, Gr… Hermione.

Apparemment, notre petit numéro ne convint personne car on nous regarde comme si on venait d'une autre planète. Même mon fils prend cet air sur son petit visage pâle et je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire, qu'il a perdu tout son charme Malefoyen. Il ressemble plus à la Granger comme ça…

- Quoi ? demande timidement Granger.

- Je ne sais pas… commence Weasel. Mais d'habitude… d'habitude…

- D'habitude vous vous appelez toujours par des petits surnoms, continue Potty. Du style « ma chérie » ou « mon amour » ou « mon sucre d'orge ».

Ca m'étonnerait que MOI, Drago Malefoy, utilise des petits surnoms, même pour nommer une femme que j'aime (oubliez la fin de la phrase…).

C'est maintenant mon fils qui parle :

- Ouais. Et vous arrêtez pas de vous coller et de vous embrasser, c'est vraiment dégoûtant.

T'as raison petit, c'est dégoûtant, et je sais pas ce qui me retient de vomir.

- Eh bien… dit Granger qui a maintenant le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de la belette. Nous… Nous avons décidé d'arrêter un peu car je sais que ça vous déplait qu'on fasse ça devant vous.

Eh ! Bien trouvé ! Mais moi, j'aurais dit : « Parce que je ne toucherais jamais une Sang-de-Bourbe de ma vie !! ».

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour nous, tu sais ! s'exclame Saint Potty (toujours à la rescousse). On est habitué à lui maintenant (bah, vas-y, fais comme si j'étais pas là, je te dirais rien…). Et puis, te voir heureuse nous comble de joie.

Oh, c'est meugnon !! Attention à la petite larme ! Pff ! Pathétique…

En tout cas, Granger sourit et me regarde avec attention. J'ai dû louper un épisode, là, car tout le monde sourit. C'est quoi ce délire ! J'aime pas quand on sourit à mes dépends…

- Papa ?

Je me tourne vers le nain (enfin, mon fils) et le regarde avec curiosité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il a jamais appris qu'on dérange pas son père quand il est en train de boire son thé. Surtout quand il est en train de trouver le meilleur moyen pour assassiner le trio de Gryffondor, assis à la table, sans même lever la baguette (l'ai oublié dans ma chambre…). En plus, il devrait m'appeler « père », ce malpoli. Moi, je n'ai jamais appelé mon géniteur « papa ».

- Tu peux me faire le dada ?

- Oh, oui ! Fais le dada, Malefoy, qu'on rigole.

Pas besoin de baguette, je vais tuer Potter de mes mains.

- Brian. Papa est occupé à boire son thé pour le moment…

Granger essaie de sauver les meubles.

Et puis, Brian ? Mais qui choisirait un prénom aussi stupide pour son fils ! (**Nda :** Ouais, bah, tu crois que Scorpius c'est mieux ? auteur en colère car elle aimerait appeler l'un de ses fils Brian).

- Mais je veux jouer au dada !

- Allez, papa Malefoy, joue au dada avec ton fils.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un sentiment de colère m'envahit et je crie en me levant brusquement :

- Je n'ai pas de fils, compris ?

Puis, je sors du salon en claquant la porte et le dernier son que j'entends avant de me refugier dans ma chambre, ce sont les pleurs de Brian.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Ce soir, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette.

Potter et Weasley sont partis depuis longtemps déjà, Brian doit sûrement être couché à l'heure qu'il est et je ne sais pas où peut être Her… Granger.

Depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure, dans le salon, je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre. Je n'ai pas non plus mangé, l'appétit n'étant pas vraiment au rendez-vous, et je n'ai vu personne puisque Granger n'est pas revenu. Même pas pour me faire la moral ou me traiter de tous les noms, ce qui m'a parut bizarre. D'ailleurs, j'ai également un comportement étrange ces temps-ci car j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'elle m'engueule.

Je vous l'avez dit que c'était pas normal ! Mais je me sens tellement stupide ! Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme un con ? Qui a dit que c'était parce que j'en étais un ? Mais vous avez raison, très cher, je suis un con ! Le plus con de tous les cons. Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de ce que j'ai dit. Surtout qu'il n'y est pour rien ce gosse. Brian. Mon fils. Argh ! Voilà que maintenant, j'accepte l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Herm… Granger. Réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar !

Je m'allonge sur le lit et commence à essayer de dormir, mais je ne peux pas ! Je repense à cette scene qu'il s'est passé ce matin, ces mots dit avec hargne, la porte qui claque, les pleurs de mon fils…

Je me lève brusquement et sort de la chambre, bien décidé à réparer mes dégats. Mes pas me mènent devant une porte où le nom « Brian » y trône. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussit à trouver sa chambre alors que je n'ai pas encore visité la maison, l'instinct paternel peut-être, mais, je suis là, devant sa porte et j'ai une peur bleue. Peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas. Peur qu'il me rejète comme je l'ai fait. Quel père indigne je fais ! Il ne mérite pas d'avoir un père tel que moi…

J'ouvre la porte silencieusement et, grâce à la lumiere de sa lampe de chevet, je le vois dormir. Il a l'air d'un ange. C'est mon fils. Ca m'embête un peu de le réveiller alors qu'il dort si bien. Il doit faire de jolis rêves, lui, au moins.

Je le secoue un peu et il commence à s'agiter.

- Brian !

Il ouvre enfin les yeux et je reçois un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ses yeux sont remplis de tristesse. Je baisse alors les miens. C'est la première personne, à part mon père, avec qui je baisse les yeux. C'est dingue ! Et en plus, il n'a que cinq ans ! Ce petit bonhomme va décidemment me mener à ma perte…

- Brian… je…

Voilà que je begaie maintenant… Il faut dire que j'ai pas l'habitude de présenter mes excuses à quelqu'un, surtout à un gosse…

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas, tu sais. J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère parce que Harry et Ron sont arrivés à l'improviste.

Ai-je bien dis, Harry et Ron ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille me faire soigner… Une place à Sainte-Mangouste, s'il vous plait !

- Tu es mon fils et tu le resteras pour toute la vie.

Oui, en même temps, on peut pas faire autrement… Il detient un partie de mon ADN, quand même.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner.

Il me sourit et se met à quatre pattes sur son lit en un bond.

- Je veux que tu fasses le dada !!

Des fois, je ferais mieux de me taire…

Mais pourquoi j'ai rajouté cette phrase stupide !! Vous pouvez me le dire ? Parce que j'aime mon fils et que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux ? Bip !! Mauvaise réponse ! Parce que ce petit me ressemble bien plus que je ne me veux l'avouer et je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre du manque d'attention de ses parents comme moi j'ai pu le vivre. C'est la même chose ? Je ne crois pas…

- D'accord, je vais faire le dada, dis-je d'un air fataliste.

Il saute tout content sur mon dos et je commence à faire semblant de galoper dans la chambre en poussant de temps en temps des « huu » et des « hii » comme un mauvais imitateur du cheval le ferait.

Je me sens complètement ri-di-cule ! Comme un épouvantard lorsqu'on prononce la formule « Riddikulus ». C'est une belle comparaison, vous ne trouvez pas ? Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ? Non, ne me dites pas ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Parce que j'aime mon fils, c'est ça ? Eh bien, non ! Encore tout faux. C'est pour entendre ces rires de joie qu'il est en train de pousser en ce moment même.

Et même si cela me fait un tantinet sourire, j'ai encore une question qui me taraude dans la tête. Une question existentielle que je me pose depuis que j'ai atterri ici et vécu tous ces évènements trop intenses pour mon petit cœur.

A votre avis… La corde ou la falaise ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'avaient reviewés au précédent chapitre, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de savoir que le POV de Drago vous a plu et surtout, vous a fait rire. Par contre, j'ai oublié de remercier Camille pour m'avoir rajouter les accents car c'est un long travail et de préciser que cette fic était un cadeau pour Lillia qui a fêté son anniversaire le jour où on devait poster le défi.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

**smiley5501 : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour cette première review et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi. La corde, c'est pas le meilleur des moyens pour en finir mais je crois que c'est mieux que la falaise, mdr.**

**caro (as) : Non, ce n'est pas pitoyable, tu as droit de donner ton avis, mdr. En tout cas, on a peut-être l'impression de voler mais tu vois le sol arriver donc c'est pas génial…**

**DiagonAlley : Merci pour ta review et tu en redemandes ? Eh bien, en revoilà, lol. Mais ce POV n'est pas aussi bien écrit et aussi drôle que le précédent (j'aime pas écrire les POV de Hermione, lol).**

**Ayo : Merci et je suis contente que ça t'es fait rire, c'était le but, lol.**

**Katycatte : Eh bien, merci de me soutenir (parce qu'avec Drago, c'est désespérant, lol). Brian (ou Bryan) est un magnifique prénom alors vive tous les Brian !! XD Sinon, tu préfères la corde… Hmm… Le problème, c'est que si le cou ne se romp pas tout de suite, tu suffoques… C'est la première fois que j'ai une discution comme ça dans mes réponses aux reviews… oO ptdr.**

**Marjo : Alors, voilà la suite, c'est un POV de Hermione, et ma fic aura seulement 3 chapitres puisque je l'ai écrite pour un défi.**

**curieuse du 78 : Eh bien, je suis extrêmement fière de t'avoir fait rire avec seulement ce premier chapitre. J'espère que le suivant te plaira aussi mais il n'est aussi drôle et aussi bien écrit que le premier chapitre.**

**Ramdam : Merci beaucoup. Donc, tu n'as pas de préférence… Je crois que, en effet, c'est la meilleure des solutions, lol.**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

- Maman, maman ! Réveille-toi !

Je sursaute d'un coup, réveillée par les secouements de Brian. Apparemment, il ne connaît pas la douceur, ce gosse. C'est bien le fils de son père, tiens. Mais, bon, il est tellement chou que je lui pardonne.

- Papa m'a demandé de te réveiller !

Tiens, c'est redevenu « papa » maintenant ? Ce n'est plus le « pas beau et méchant Drago » ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé…

En tout cas, Malefoy est intelligent quand il veut. Il savait très bien que, s'il me réveillait, il serait tout de suite engueulé à cause de ce qu'il a fait hier, alors il a envoyé le petit, au moins, lui, il ne risquait rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu l'appelles de nouveau « papa » ?

- Hier soir, il est venu dans ma chambre et il s'est excusé et il a fait le dada !

Whaou !! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, là ! Je suis choquée ! Drago Malefoy s'est EXCUSE et il a fait le DADA ! Je rêve !! En fait, oui… Mais bon, vous m'avez comprise, quoi !

- Allez, viens maman ! Papa nous attends pour le petit-déjeuner ! C'est lui qui l'a préparé.

Je manque de tomber de ma chaise. Deux nouvelles comme celles-ci en même pas une minute, ça fout un coup au cœur, moi je vous le dis !

Je tente de reprendre un rythme respiratoire et cardiaque normal et une activite cérébrale aussi car j'avoue que, là, mon cerveau bloque sur les mots « Drago Malefoy » et « cuisine ». Bah oui, on sait tous que ces deux mots (trois ?) sont incompatibles entre eux ! C'est plus un rêve, c'est carrément la quatrième dimension !

- J'arrive, mon ange, réussis-je à articuler.

Il repart tout joyeux dans la cuisine et je me lève de ma chaise pour commencer à ranger les quelques livres éparpillés sur la table.

Ah, je vous ai pas dis ? Je me suis endormie dans la bibliothèque (ce qui prouve que c'est bien ma maison). Il faut dire qu'hier soir, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de dormir dans la chambre. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que Malefoy m'avait énervé à agir comme un con donc, si je l'avais eu en face de moi, je lui aurais foutu une baffe qui lui aurait fait oublier celle de troisième année. Et parce que c'est un sale Serpentard vicieux et qu'on se déteste donc dormir à côte de lui m'aurait dégoutée ? Mais, j'allais le dire ! Vous m'avez otés les mots de la bouche.

En tout cas, pour me calmer, j'ai decidé de faire des recherches à propos d'un antidote qui nous ramènerait à la réalité. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit plongé dans les livres et l'expression « avoir le nez dans les bouquins » a alors prit ton son sens puisque je me suis endormie la tête dans les pages d'un recueil de potion.

Je sors de la bibliothèque et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la cuisine où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé.

Personnellement, je m'attendais à sentir de la fumée, signe que Malefoy a loupé le petit-déjeuner (ce que j'aurais bien sûr compris), mais non ! L'odeur est alléchante et fait gargouiller mon estomac qui refusait encore toute nourriture hier soir à peine. Le traître…

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Hmm… Ce n'est peut-être pas la quatrième dimension. La cinquième peut-être ?

Non, parce que là, vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous dis que c'est Drago Malefoy (oui, le Drago Malefoy que nous connaissons tous) qui vient de me parler GENTIMENT et sans la MOINDRE hypocrisie dans la voix.

- Euh… Oui…

- Tant mieux alors. Tu veux manger quoi pour le petit-déjeuner, chérie ?

Et une tasse par terre, une !

Non, mais j'ai bien entendu ? Il m'a appelée « chérie » ?

Sixième dimension, je pense.

Un « Reparo » plus tard, je m'approche de lui furieuse et parle tout bas pour ne pas me faire entendre de Brian.

- Non mais, à quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu es d'un seul coup tout gentil et que tu m'appelles « chérie » ?

- C'est pour notre fils que je fais ça, réplique-t-il d'un ton sec que je lui connais bien.

Mais au lieu de m'emporter à nouveau, je souris. Je suis en train de sourire bêtement car Drago a utilisé les mots « notre fils ». Il aurait pu aussi bien dire « Brian » ou « mon fils » mais non ! Il a dit « notre » et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce pronom possessif me rend bêtement heureuse.

- Profite bien de sourire comme ça car ça va pas durer.

C'est étrange comme Malefoy à la don de vous faire perdre votre sourire plus vite que la lumière…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire avec son air machiavélique collé sur le visage ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne dirais rien, c'est une surprise ! Comme la visite de Harry et Ron.

Oh, je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Qu'il a invité Zabini, Parkinson et compagnie ? Ah, non ! Je refuse ! Comment ça, c'est injuste envers lui ? Comment ça, il a accepté Harry et Ron ? Vous êtes de son côté maintenant ?

Je tiens à signaler que Harry et Ron ne sont que DEUX, alors que Zabini, Parkinson et compagnie sont CINQ. Hier, nous n'étions que trois Gryffondors contre un Serpentard, si ses amis viennent aujourd'hui, je serais seule face à six vils et sadiques Serpentard !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as invité tes amis Serpentards ?

Il y a comme une sonorité de supplication dans ma voix, mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fou ! Car si c'est vraiment ce que je pense, il n'y aura bientôt plus de problème.

Comment ça, je vais me suicider ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas moi que je vais tuer… C'est lui ! Et une fois le meurtre accompli, je prends Brian avec moi et on quitte la maison le plus vite possible, avant que ces abrutis de Serpentards ne débarquent.

- Non, ce ne sont pas mes amis. C'est bien pire.

Pire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que des serpents voulant mordre et injecter son poison à tout va ?

- Grand-Père et Grand-Mère viennent manger à la maison !

Grand-Père ? Grand-Mère ? Mes parents ? Je ne crois pas vu le grand sourire diabolique que Malefoy fait à ce moment précis.

Et une autre tasse par terre, une !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apres avoir vainement essayé d'échapper à la visite des beaux-parents tyrraniques en concoctant une bonnes centaines de plans qui ont tous échoués à cause du machiavélisme de Drago, me voilà enfin prête à les accueillir comme il se doit.

Enfin, quand je dis que je suis prête, je veux parler physiquement. Lavée, habillée, maquillée, parfumée… Parfaite pour ne pas qu'ils me critiquent là -dessus, en tout cas.

Par contre, mentalement, c'est le chao intersidéral. J'ai beau me rassurer en me disant que tout va bien se passer, ça ne marche pas. Je panique. Ca fait une heure que je tourne en rond en me demandant si je ne ferais pas mieux de me jeter par la fenêtre (ce qui ne servirait à rien puisque je suis au rez-de-chaussé). Au pire, si j'atterri mal, je pourrais avoir une cheville cassée mais je ne pourrais alors plus fuir et serait coincée avec les beaux-parents, ce qui reviendrait à mon problème de départ…

_Toc toc toc_

Gloups ! Ils sont là !

Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils toquent alors qu'il y a une sonnette…

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et, après m'être donnée du courage, je l'ouvre en affichant le plus beau sourire hypocrite que je n'ai jamais fait.

- Il était temps ! On a faillit attendre.

Mais… Mais… J'ai ouvert la porte même pas une minute après qu'ils aient toqués ! Si c'est pas se foutre de la gueule du monde, dites-moi ce que c'est !

Je ravale ma remarque acerbe et continue de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Je leur fais un petit geste pour les inviter à entrer et vous savez ce qu'ils font ? Vous savez ce qu'ils ont osé faire ?! Ils ont utilisé mon bras tendu comme porte-manteau !! Non mais, est-ce que je ressemble à un objet ? Hein ?!

Je m'apprête à le leur faire rappeler gentiment lorsque Drago arrive… Il est absolument magnifique dans son costume blanc. J'en suis bouche bée tellement il est beau et je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui.

- Drago ! s'exclame Narcissa en enlacant son fils. Tu es si élégant. N'est-ce pas qu'il est élégant, Lucius ?

- Oui, très, dit Malefoy père, souriant fièrement. Mais dis-moi, où est mon petit-fils ?

- Dans le salon. Venez ! Le diner va être bientôt prêt.

Ils se dirigent tous vers le salon sans faire attention à moi… Bande d'abrutis, va !

- Tu viens ?

C'est Drago. Il est revenu pour moi. Et il me parle encore avec cette douceur dans la voix… Argh ! Je vais craquer ! Pourquoi je pense à lui sans que ce soit pour l'insulter ou le tuer mentalement ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Parce que je commence à l'apprécier ? N'importe quoi !…

Je jette les manteaux dans la penderie (non mais, fallait pas me prendre pour un porte-manteau !) et je le suis avec plaisir.

On s'assoit donc tous à la table sauf Drago qui reste derrière sa chaise.

- Je vais aller chercher les plats, dit-il avant de commencer à se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que Lucius l'arrête.

- Drago ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! Granger se fera un plaisir de jouer la serveuse.

Il me regarde avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage et moi, je fulmine.

Comment ose-t-il ! Après avoir été un porte-manteau, je suis une serveuse ? Non mais, quel toupet !

Drago me jette un coup d'œil. Il a l'air d'hésiter. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien… Pourtant, il devrait s'asseoir le sourire aux lèvres et claquer des doigts en m'ordonnant d'aller plus vite. Mais il ne le fait pas…

- Assieds-toi !

La voix de Lucius résonne encore dans la pièce. Il a un ton si autoritaire que je comprends que Drago ait décidé d'obéir. Car c'était bien sur un ordre et c'est alors la première fois que je me surprend à plaindre Drago car son enfance n'a vraiment pas du être facile.

Je m'apperçois qu'il me regarde avec tristesse, comme s'il voulait s'excuser du comportement plus qu'indécent de son père. Je me dois alors de le rassurer et je lui réponds avec un petit sourire doux qui m'étonne moi-même :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Drago. Je me ferais un plaisir d'apporter les plats.

Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine et je dois vraiment être maudite aujourd'hui car je vois de la fumée noire sortir du four. Je me precipite pour l'éteindre et sortir le plat qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Et merde ! Mes belles lasagnes sont toutes noires maintenant…

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis maudite…

Il me reste plus qu'à cuisiner un truc rapide. Je sens que ça va pas leur plaire mais tant pis, s'il veulent manger, c'est la seule solution.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde est en train de manger.

- Hmm ! Ces spaghettis à la bolognaise sont délicieuses !

Je sais bien que Drago dit cela par gentillesse et pour encourager ses parents à en faire de même et ça me touche beaucoup, mais je sais que c'est perdu d'avance, à voir leur têtes…

- Voilà donc le nom de ce plat, dit Lucius d'un air de dégoût. C'est si… si…

- Facile, finit Narcissa.

- Exactement.

- Ecoutez, je réponds en colère (c'est qu'il commence sérieusement à m'énerver, ceux-l à !). Je me suis dépêchée de vous faire ce repas parce que les lasagnes ont brûlées, alors si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez partir tout de suite de ma maison.

Et ne plus jamais y revenir, par la même occasion, ça m'arrangerait.

Tout le monde me regarde avec étonnement. J'avoue que je me suis légèrement emportée mais bon, ils n'avaient pas à critiquer mon plat.

- Calmez-vous, Granger. Nous saurons apprécier votre cuisine la prochaine fois que nous viendront…

Ah ! Ca a du bon des fois de crier un peu !

- … même si l'ont doit être malade toute la nuit pour cela.

Bon, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… C'est préférable…

Lucius se tourne ensuite vers mon fils et lui dit :

- La cuisine chez Grand-Père est meilleure, n'est-ce pas, Scorpius ?

Scorpius ? Mais il s'appelle Brian ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce nom, Scorpius ?

- N'essayez pas d'influencer notre fils ! je m'exclame alors. Et puis, il s'appelle Brian !

Le ton de ma voix a hésité entre l'interrogation et l'exclamation, ce qui fait un petit mélange des deux pas très subtil car une mère qui doute du prénom de son fils, c'est un peu bizarre. Et gênant aussi car quand vos beaux-parents, qui peuvent pas vous voir en peinture, vous regardent comme si vous veniez de la planète Mars, vous avez soudain envie de vous métamorphoser en petite souris.

Drago essaie désespérémment de me faire comprendre quelque chose, ses yeux allant de Brian à ses parents. Mais ça ne sert pas a grand-chose car je ne comprends strictement rien de ce qu'il veut me dire. En même temps, j'ai jamais acheté le décodeur Drago Malefoy. Je suis équipée de celui de Harry Potter mais pas de Drago.

Puis, une petite lumière s'allume enfin dans mon cerveau et je crois deviner ce qu'il a voulu m'expliquer. Peut-être que ces parents l'appellent Scorpius juste pour m'embêter… C'est un peu débile mais je suis sure qu'ils en seraient capable.

- Je vous l'ais déjà dit ! je rajoute enfin (peut-être que ça passera mieux…).

- Et comme je vous l'ais déjà répété plusieurs fois, il s'appelle aussi Scorpius puisque c'est son deuxième prénom. Et il est hors de question que j'appelle mon petit-fils par un nom moldu.

Mon fils s'appelle Brian Scorpius Malefoy ??? Je sens que je vais avoir une attaque… Heureusement que ce n'est que son deuxième prénom parce que je ne me voyais vraiment pas l'appeler Scorpius ! Hugo aurait été mieux… (voix off Excusez de cette petite interruption mais l'auteur est partie vomir, choquée d'avoir pu écrire une horreur pareille…)

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien débarrasser la table…

L'Avada Kedavra est aussi interdit dans ce rêve (devrais-je dire cauchemar ?) ?

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'obéis bien sagement… Je ne devrais pas me laisser influencer. Mais je me lève quand même, commençant à rassembler les assiettes et je suis estomaquée de voir que Drago fait de même. Décidemment, il m'étonnera toujours…

- Laisse, Drago ! dit Lucius en posant une main sur son bras, l'invitant à se rasseoir. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe est faite pour ça.

J'ai à peine le temps de répliquer que Drago se dégage brusquement de l'emprise de son père et s'écrie, ses yeux gris brillant de colère.

- Hermione n'est pas un de tes elfes de maison, c'est ma femme ! Et ne t'avises plus jamais de l'insulter sous mon toit !

A votre avis, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me jète sur lui tout de suite pour l'embrasser ou je me conduis comme Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor à Poudlard et ennemie de Drago Malefoy, le ferait, c'est-à-dire en prenant un air choqué pour m'avoir considérée comme sa propriété (ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas, d'ailleurs) ? J'obterais pour la première solution et vous ?

Evidemment, le silence règne en maître, personne ne sachant quoi faire. Lucius a l'air partagé entre lancer un Doloris à son fils ou le prendre dans ses bras (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! Peut-être parce qu'il a enfin réussi à braver son autorité, allez savoir !). Narcissa, elle, sourit, fière de voir son fils se rebeller enfin contre son père (famille de fou, moi je vous le dis !).

Drago débarrasse donc la table, seul puisqu'il m'a fait comprendre, rien qu'avec son regard, de ne pas bouger. Une fois parti dans la cuisine, Lucius s'adresse a moi et j'ai un peu peur qu'il menace de me tuer pour avoir changé son fils…

- Bien, Granger…

- Je tiens à vous interrompre un instant pour vous faire remarquer qu'aux yeux de la loi, je ne m'appelle plus Granger. Donc soit vous m'appellez par mon prénom, qui est Hermione - je préfère vous le rappeller - soit vous continuez de m'appeler par mon nom, mais dans ces cas-là, je vous prierais d'utiliser mon nom actuelle, c'est-à-dire Malefoy (ce qui serait assez étrange pour vous, je dois bien le reconnaître).

Je le vois hocher lentement la tête et il reprend la phrase qu'il venait de commencer un peu plus tôt.

- Donc, Her… Hermione…

Ca a été dur, mais il l'a fait et je dois bien avouer que je suis tentée de l'applaudir pour avoir fait cet effort.

- … Jusque-là, vous avez toujours fait en sorte de l'éviter mais… Quand est-ce que nous rencontrons vos parents ?

C'est là que je me dis que la Hermione de ce rêve doit vraiment vivre un calvaire…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La fin de la journée s'est finalement bien passée. On est tous allés faire un tour à Londres et on a dîné dans un restaurant dans lequel je ne reviendrais plus jamais vu les prix exorbitant des plats. Lucius a d'ailleurs hésité à me payer mon repas mais il s'est finalement résigné à le faire car Drago commençait à s'énerver. Puis, nous sommes rentrés à la maison, exténués par cette longue journée pleine de rebondissements.

En ce moment même, je suis allongée sur le lit et j'hésite à rompre ce silence qui s'est installé entre Drago et moi depuis que nous sommes revenus chez nous. Je remarque d'ailleurs que c'est la première fois que nous dormons dans le même lit tous les deux consentants.

- Drago ?...

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir défendue tout à l'heure.

- De rien.

- Ton père n'est pas très commode…

- Pas vraiment…

Ouh ! Pas très loquace, dis donc !

- Je… Je voulais savoir… Quand tu as dit « ma femme », c'était seulement pour rembarrer ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pourquoi j'ai posé cette question ? Et pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite ? Et pourquoi j'espère qu'il me dise « non » ? Et pourquoi il ne répond pas tout de suite ?

Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup, mais bon…

- Ca te paraîtrait étrange si je te disais non ?

Je tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur et hoche la tête négativement.

- En fait, hier soir, je n'ai pas vraiment réussit à dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que j'avais fait et, le plus surprenant, c'est que j'avais peur de t'avoir déçu en aillant agit comme je le fais. Et puis, je ressentais comme un manque dans ma poitrine, dans mon cœur… Ce lit, si grand, si vide, accentuait cet état de manque. Je me suis surpris à penser que j'aimerais que tu dormes près de moi.

Il s'arrête et le silence s'empare à nouveau de nous.

Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à des telles révélations. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire, c'est de sourire et de lui caresser la joue. Il sourit à son tour et s'approche lentement de moi pour sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser. Nous rapprochons nos deux corps, voulant plus de contact, puis, nos langues se rencontrent et font connaissance l'une avec l'autre. Ma seule pensée à ce moment-là est que j'aime le goût de Drago.

En fin de compte, il est bien ce rêve et j'aimerais ne jamais le quitter.

(**Nda :** Eh, non ! Pas de lemon, bande de petits pervers, niark niark !)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je ne pensais absolument pas que ce défi aurait autant de succès donc merci a tous !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**LûS!nD : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! ;)**

**Momo : Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira.**

**Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette fin te plaira. Bisous !**

* * *

Hermione émergea peu a peu de son sommeil profond. Elle se demanda comment il se faisait qu'elle s'était endormie alors que Drago l'embrassait. Jamais elle ne serait endormie pendant un tel baiser ! Un sentiment de manque l'empara alors. Les lèvres de Drago lui manquait terriblement.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'apperçut vite que le décor de la pièce avait changé. Elle n'était plus dans la chambre spacieuse de sa maison mais elle reconnut l'endroit comme étant l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ils étaient revenus !

D'un bond, elle s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital où elle avait dormit pendant tout ce temps et chercha instinctivement des yeux Drago. Elle le trouva assit dans le lit d'à côté, une expression de total incompréhension sur le visage. Ils se regardèrent un moment, essayant de deviner si l'un ou l'autre se rappelaient de leur baiser lorsqu'un cri de joie leur fit tourner la tête.

- Ah !! Vous êtes enfin réveillés !

Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, marcha d'un pas rapide vers eux et Hermione et Drago sautèrent de leur lit respectif pour faire face à la vieille femme.

- Cela fait deux jours que vous dormez, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. J'avais peur que vous ne trouviez jamais la solution pour revenir parmis nous, même si j'ai toujours cru en vos capacités, Miss Granger. Et vous aussi, Mr Malefoy, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Euh… En fait, Mme Pomfresh, répondit la Gryffondor. Nous n'avons rien trouvé et j'avoue que nous sommes revenus dans le mode réel un peu par hasard.

- Oh ! Eh bien, je me dois de vous expliquer alors.

Elle fit une pause, laissant le choix aux deux élèves en face d'elle d'objecter ou non. Puis, voyant qu'ils attendaient une explication à ce qu'il s'était passé, elle continua :

- Il semblerait que la potion que Mr Londubat a renversé sur vous ait à peu près les mêmes effets qu'une Potion Doux Rêves réussie. Elle vous plonge dans un sommeil profond et vous fait vivre un rêve. Par contre, ce dernier n'est pas forcément considéré comme agréable pour ceux qui le vivent. La seule différence qui existe avec la Potion Doux Rêves est la solution pour revenir à la réalité. Avec une Potion Doux Rêves, il faut accepter que ce que l'on vit n'est qu'un rêve et accepter de revenir à la réalité. Par contre, avec cette potion ratée, il faut accepter que ce rêve puisse se produire dans la réalité et se rendre compte par soi-même que l'on vit dans le mensonge.

Les cerveaux un peu embrouillés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et les explications assez complexes de l'infirmière, ils mirent quelques minutes pour bien assimiler l'information.

- Vous voulez dire, commença le Serpentard, que nous sommes revenus à la réalité car nous avons tous les deux acceptés que ce que nous avons vécus pourrait être vrai ?

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai essayé de vous expliquer.

Drago se passa la main dans ses cheveux légèrement pêle-mêle, se demandant s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver. Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi penser. Accepter le fait qu'embrasser Drago avait été agréable, était-ce ça la solution ? Elle était un peu perdue. Surtout que, malgré elle, elle avait développé un sentiment profond pour le vert et argent et elle savait que ce retour à la réalité signifiait : retour aux choses normales, c'est- à-dire remarques sarcastiques et insultes.

- Je vais aller informer le directeur de votre réveil. Quant à vous, je pense que vous pouvez retourner tranquillement dans vos dortoirs respectifs et passer une meilleure nuit que celle que vous avez vécu, ou plutôt rêvé.

Elle fit un léger sourire avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, laissant les deux élèves à leur réflexion.

- Eh bien… Quelle histoire ! s'exclama Hermione, rompant ainsi ce silence qui devenait insoutenable.

- Ouais… répondit Drago, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Bon, je… je vais y aller alors…

- Ok…

La brune fut un peu décue du manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis. Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se jète dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ça aurait été trop beau. Mais elle aurait quand même voulu qu'ils discutent de ce qu'il s'était passé, quitte à avoir le cœur réduit en mille morceaux.

Elle commenca à se diriger d'un pas lent vers les portes, un air triste que Drago ne pouvait voir sur son visage.

- Hermione, attends !

Le cœur de la rouge et or fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom ! C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait dans la réalité et elle en était très heureuse. Et puis, peut-être que cela signifiait qu'il ne regrettait pas leur baiser ? Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait ?

L'espoir revint dans la cœur de la brune et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, évitant d'afficher sur son visage son bonheur. Comme le dicton disait si bien : il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué…

- Je voulais te dire que je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre rêve.

Tout en parlant, le blond s'était approché d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à même pas deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Moi non plus, Drago.

Elle l'avait utilisé son prénom pour lui prouver en quelque sorte qu'elle était sincère. Et puis, elle espérait le faire réagir en l'encourageant à continuer dans ce sens. A se déclarer…

- Il est un peu tôt encore pour te dire que je t'aime mais que dirais-tu d'essayer de me faire changer ?

Hermione sourit, heureuse qu'il partage ses sentiments. Ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve, c'était seulement une vision de ce que serait leur vie s'ils acceptaient d'avouer leurs sentiments. C'était a eux maintenant de créer leur rêve.

Elle passa les mains autour du cou de Drago, l'obligeant à se rapprocher et collant leur front l'un à l'autre.

- Je veux bien essayer, répondit-elle alors. Mais ça risque d'être très long !

- On a tout notre temps.

Ils se sourirent, communiquant leur bonheur respectif. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent, retrouvant chacun le goût de l'autre qu'ils avaient cru perdre à jamais.

Puis, Drago rompit le baiser pour ajouter :

- Essayons de faire revivre Brian, notre fils.

- Oui. Et de clouer le bec de ton père.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, se rappellant de la scène rêvée, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

**FIN**


End file.
